


insanus

by Beso



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Slash, Даркфик, ангст, драма, психология, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beso/pseuds/Beso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его жертвы имеют разную внешность.<br/>Его жертвы имеют разный возраст.<br/>Его жертвы имеют разный социальный статус.<br/>Но у них есть две общие черты из-за которых он их убивает: они мужчины, и они гомосексуалы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	insanus

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик основан на реальных событиях.

**1864**

Сегодня был суд, и я получил смертный приговор.

Но я знаю, что обо мне будут помнить. _Всегда_.

С двадцати пяти лет я взял на себя большую ответственность: избавить хоть на каплю нашу землю от мусора, которого с каждым годом становится все больше и больше.

Они повсюду. Не важно, где ты находишься: в дешевом пабе или на светском приеме — они везде.

На моем счету ровно четырнадцать убийств.

Самому младшему, Генри Фрейду, было четырнадцать, и он был влюблен в своего лучшего друга. Ох, Генри был действительно очаровательным, но, к сожалению (или к счастью?), миру не нужен такой сброд, как он.

_Аморальность гомосексуальных отношений просто невероятна, это уничтожит наш мир, это уничтожит людей._

Самому старшему было сорок восемь. Его звали Адам Гилберт, и он, в тайне от своей прелестной молодой жены, бегал к двадцатилетнему парню в бордель за плотскими утехами. Променять девушку на парня — низко и безрассудно.

Люди глупы и не понимают, на какие поступки я пошел ради них. Ради очищения. Но они поймут. Непременно, и тогда обо мне в газетах будут писать не как об безумном убийце, а как о герое, который избавил землю от четырнадцати грешников и который показал правильный путь.

***

Они ведут меня к палате, чтобы сделать укол, который лишит меня жизни.

И _он_ идет сзади, говоря о чем-то с охранником.

Напрягаю свое тело и пытаюсь прислушаться к разговору, но до меня не долетают даже обрывки фраз, я лишь могу слышать звонкие нотки _его_ голоса.

Интересно, если его трахнуть, его голос будет таким же звонким или от криков он стает охрипшим?

От мысли, которая появилась в моей голове заметно дергаюсь, из-за чего охранники крепче схватили меня, думая, что я хочу вырваться. Но я _не хочу_ вырываться, потому что знаю — мой час пришел.

Радует, что прокурор будет там. _Приятно знать, что он будет со мной в такой прекрасный момент._

Они завели меня в комнату с сырыми стенами, на которые страшно взглянуть.

И в таком отвратительном месте они хотят меня убить? Я достоин лучшего. Намного лучшего.

Они насильно кладут меня на койку и привязывают руки, ноги и грудь к ней крепкими ремнями, которые сразу же начали натирать мне конечности. Неприятно однако.

Лежу, пялясь в потолок, пока все ожидают врача с уколом.

Краем глаза слежу за ними. Каждый из них нервничает, периодически смотря на часы, молча умоляя Бога, чтобы док быстрее пришел и поскорее с этим покончил.

Перевожу взгляд на прокурора. Он все это время смотрел на меня, и эта мысль заставляет мелких мурашек пробежаться вдоль позвоночника.

— Так ты не скажешь почему это сделал? — прерывает мертвую, тягучую тишину его медовый голос. Прикрыв глаза, наслаждаюсь им в последние минуты.

В ответ ухмыляюсь и молчу. Это и есть мой ответ.

Заходит доктор, и я в нетерпении облизываю пересохшие губы. _Скоро еще один мусор отправится на тот свет._

Пятнадцать — мое любимое число. Я буду пятнадцатым, это хорошо.

_И пятнадцать убийств — это только начало, я в этом уверен._

Люди слишком эгоистичны и самолюбивы, чтобы принимать плохие стороны других, так что я знаю, что-то, что произошло за эти три года — это лишь начало. Будут войны за права каждого, будет много крови и боли, но я уверен, что земля очиститься.

Доктор быстро и нервно набирает желтоватую жидкость в уже использованный шприц и толстой иглой. Он подносит его к моей вене, собираясь ввести субстанцию.

Резко поворачиваю голову в их сторону, и замечаю, как все содрогаются. Внимательно смотрю на прокурора, а затем взгляд на его безымянный палец правой руки. Он нервно облизывает губы и смотрит прямо мне в глаза, будто ожидая чего-то от меня. И правильно.

Игла больно вонзилась в мою вену, и я, очаровательно улыбаясь, говорю то, что повергло всех присутствующих в шок:

— Я люблю Вас, Луи.

***

Прокурор Луи Томлинсон зашел в камеру Гарри Стайлса. Он осмотрел серое помещение и подошел к кровати. Дрожащими руками он откинул желтоватую старую подушку, замечая маленький смятый листок.

Хватая его, он садится на кровать, аккуратно расправляя края бумажки, чтобы не порвать.

_«Мистер Томлинсон,_

_Моя совесть не позволяла оставить Вас без ответа на Ваш вопрос. Так что я решил написать Вам это, потому что знал, что Вы найдете эту бумажку._

_Ответ на Ваш вопрос:_

_Почему я убивал? Я ненавидел себя за один единственный недостаток: мою ориентацию. Не смотря на то, что я был так увечен мужчинами, влияние моей матери никуда не делось и ее слова „Искренняя любовь существует лишь одна — между мужчиной и женщиной, а остальное лишь наваждение, похоть…“ стали моим девизом. Моя гордость не позволяла наложить на себя руки, это слишком низко для меня, так что я решил просто избавляться от себе подобных._

_Что такое „убийство“? Это ненависть к тому или другому человеку, потому что он имеет те же недостатки, которые есть и у нас. Мы ненавидит себя за что-то, но не можем себя наказать или исправить, а вот исправить других…_

_В любом случае, уважаемый Мистер Томлинсон, я свою миссию в этом мире исполнил._

_Счастливой жизни Вам, Луи,_

_С любовью,_

_Ваш Гарри.»_


End file.
